


Thank God for the New Moon

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e04 Paper Moon, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Demon Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Dean had his first case after being cured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for the New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 4 Paper Moon

Dean sat on the motel bed, head resting in his hands, trying to sooth the headache poking at his eyelids. Even the idea of moving made his head pound harder.

He regretted taking the case, not even the people he helped save help made it worth it. He could feel the memories of his demon self pressing at the edge of his consciousness, no matter how hard he tried to burn them away.

The sound of Sam stomping his way through the door.

"Dean?"

"Shh."

Dean clenched his eyes shut as Sam slowly sat next to him, the motion of the bed dipping making him hiss.

"Oh, Dean."

Sam placed his hand on the back of Dean's neck and rubbed it. It almost made Dean smile.

"Did you take anything?"

Dean grumbled in response, and he was thankful that Sam seemed to understand. He stood and dug in their bags, humming happily when he pulled out Tylenol. He pressed two pills to Dean's lips.

"Swallow."

Dean opened his mouth slightly and let Sam placed the pills in his mouth. He huffed at the bitter taste and swallowed dry.

"Lay down."

"I can't." His voice came out raspy and sad, and the sound echoed in his head. Sam sighed and placed his hands on his shoulders, pushing him down and letting him curl up on his side, Sam following right behind him.

Dean was grateful that Sam didn't ask why he felt so terrible.


End file.
